Overwatch: We're Being Hunted
by WolfPrime567
Summary: It's been 10 years since Overwatch was shut down, but when a new threat arises after the Museum heist, and Reinhardt is entrusted to reunite Overwatch, can he gather the remaining members in time, or will they suffer the same fate of Soldier: 76?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so sorry, I've been slacking big time, now I know that my Big Hero 6 story didn't do so hot, I may scrap the project and keep this one if it does well, so Overwatch...I'm really excited for the game, can't wait to play the hammer swinging badass, Reinhardt, and the teleporting gunslinger, Tracer, if you have no idea about what the game's about if you read my old stories, go look it up to help understand this, now this won't be replacing my transformers fanfic, once again Blackwolf, Arcee, and Nitalia aren't going anywhere, this is to try new things. This story may also not seem realistic to the story, but when are video games 100% realistic? Please review. Disclaimer, I own nothing, all rights go to Blizzard.**

* * *

 **It's been ten years since Overwatch was shut down due to the corruption that had overtaken it, the guardians who once fought in it's name are spread thin across the world, but little do they know that there's a threat coming that none of them are prepared for. The remaining members are spread very thin, but now they must come together once again since the attempted Overwatch museum heist which revealed the new threat, Reaper and Widowmaker. But this would be their hardest battle to win.**

Soldier: 76 quickly sealed the large metal door behind himself, he was badly wounded, he had a hole in his shoulder from a sniper blast, he was bleeding all over his armor from several wounds he had received.

He reloaded his pulse rifle with his last magazine, but it contained only thirteen out of thirty-six rounds. He sighed, realizing he was done for, he heard his last few allies outside, the shooting was still going both ways, three blasts would come from the left side of the hallway, and eight blasts would come from the right side of the hallway.

 _BANG_

Seven shots now came from the right side of the hallway, he knew one of his men had been killed, he quickly opened a holographic screen and prepared to give his last words.

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

Now only five blasts returned fire from the right, he was running out of time, if he didn't complete this task, their sacrifices would be in vain. "Start message, recipient, Reinhardt Wilhelm." his rough voice came from behind his dark mask.

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

Two shots came in return from the right side, he knew he had very limited time, he continued to make his message. "Reinhardt...I know the last time we saw each other, we weren't exactly on best terms, but things have changed, I have such little time to talk and yet I have so many apologies to make, but it doesn't matter what happens to me, you have to get Overwatch back together, no matter what, because a new enemy's coming, and we're not ready for it. They're closing in on me, over half of my squad is dead, I'm making my final stand… but I won't make it, but I can at least save everyone by warning you." he sighed, before listening to the gunshots go by again.

 _BANG_

Now only one repeated rate of blasts came from the right side, his last soldier was making a last stand as he was. "I don't know what they are...Reinhardt…I don't know who's left, but atleast half of the remaining members of Overwatch are dead...get the remaining members back together...because their lives and your life are counting on it, reactivate the old base in America, and reinstate the Overwatch!" he ordered into the message, before reaching up to his mask, seconds later it fell to the ground.

"Go to Hell!" he heard his last soldier yell.

 _BANG_

The hallway fell silent, but then he saw as the door was being hacked from the outside. "I'm transferring the data of who's alive, and who's dead and where the living members of Overwatch are, it's up to you now...don't let my sacrifice be in vain." the door's keypad stopped glowing, meaning the hacking was successful. Seconds later, the door flew open, and a shadow materialized in front of him, and the woman holding the laser rifle was coming towards the door.

"May God watch over you all…because we're being hunted..." he hesitated before raising his pulse rifle, "End message, send!" his screen went dark and he began shooting the shadow, that in turn kept dodging his shots, until his gun fell silent due to his ammo loss. Almost immediately he received a blast to his chest, sending him on his back.

The dark figure materialized out of thin air, and pointed one of it's shotguns to soldier: 76's head. It spoke no words, showed no emotion due to the skull mask and dark hood it wore. But the mystery war hero prepared to give his final words to this shadow. "They'll come for you, and bring you to justice..." he slurred, slowly dying.

The dark figure answered with a voice that was almost a whisper, yet it would terrify any normal citizen, for it was cold and sinister, "I'm counting on it..."

 _BANG_

 **(Berlin, Germany, Europe)**

The message ended after Soldier: 76 said "because we're all being hunted" the old man in his early sixties closed the screen. He had fairly gray hair, a mustache leading down to a short beard, his eyes were a golden yellow, which was quite odd to others he met, he wore a black military uniform which held dozens of medals and high ranking badges, and finally to finish was his cane which held at the top a metal lion head.

He only looked at the blank screen, he processed the sudden information, and he looked to where the data was being downloaded from Soldier: 76, who told him that they needed to regroup Overwatch, he then remembered the day he was forced to watch as Overwatch was shut down due to his forced retirement and not being able to keep Overwatch on the path of freedom and protecting Earth.

He knew that if Overwatch needed to be brought back, it would need a leader, and he was the only one originally qualified to be the leader of Overwatch. But in his state, with his right leg damaged, and no time for advanced surgery, he had only one choice if they would have to fight, which would have to wait.

He packed his necessary items for travel and his old Overwatch communicator and made his way for the international airport in Berlin, he bought a ticket to the United States, and once his plane was ready, he boarded it and made his way across the world and back to the old Overwatch base.

He looked out the window of the plane and looked into the distance, "You're sacrifice won't be forgotten...old friend." he sighed, and closed his eyes to sleep the long flight he had ahead of him, but it felt longer due to the new responsibility.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Washington, DC, U.S.A)**

Reinhardt walked through the busy streets, trekking along with his cane, his hurt leg slowing him down. He had been yelled at several times to move faster, but he ignored them and kept his current speed, if they tried to push him aside, he'd surprise them by not even budging, even though he was fairly old, he was still an unusually tall and muscular man, even at this age he was a wall of strength, his only real weakness that prevented his old abilities was his right leg.

He signaled a taxi to pick him up, he gave the location of where he wanted to go, the directions confused the driver of why he wanted to go there, but he still took the old war hero there.

It was almost an hour before they arrived, but Reinhardt payed him double of the original price as a tip to make up for the long drive. He looked forward and saw an old, abandoned personal hangar with it's own small runway. He made his way to it and looked to an old panel, he stepped over to it slowly, grabbed it's edge, and completely ripped it off it's hinges and revealed a much more modern day keypad.

He looked back and saw no one, looked back to the keypad and slowly pressed in an eight digit code, a red light came next and scanned his eye, moments layer, the two large metal doors slowly opened, revealing the empty hanger, but he knew all too well that it wasn't empty.

There was a lone stand that had a hand scanner built into it, he placed his upon the stand and the aqua blue beam passed back and forth, scanning his fingerprints. He then stood back as two large doors folded upward, revealing a small set of metal stairs leading to a very large meta pad, for this pad had to be large enough to lift and hold himself and another member of Overwatch up and down when they were prepped for combat.

The elevator came to a smooth stop, and suddenly the lights inside came on, revealing a huge command center, there in front of him was a rather large computer screen, but he didn't have time to re-explore their old H.Q and remember the fond memories he had in this place.

He quickly made his way over to the terminal and activated a holographic keyboard he inserted the flash drive that Soldier: 76 had sent him the data about who was dead, or alive and where they were right now, into the console. He found the living members locations once it appeared on the screen, but then the life signatures appeared on a long list.

 **'Lena Oxten, Tracer: ALIVE**

 **L`ucio Correia dos Santos: TERMINATED**

 **Soldier: 76: TERMINATED**

 **Aleksandra Zaryanova, Zarya: TERMINATED**

 **Winston: ALIVE**

 **Satya Vaswani, Symmetra: TERMINATED**

 **Fareeha Amari, Pharah: ALIVE**

 **Dr. Angela Ziegler, Mercy: ALIVE**

 **Reinhardt Wilhelm: ALIVE**

 **Hanzo Shimada: TERMINATED**

 **Jesse McRee: ALIVE**

 **Zenyatta: TERMINATED**

 **Torbjorn Lindholm: ALIVE**

 **Bastion: TERMINATED'**

He let it sink in about how many of his once brothers and sisters in arms were now dead, how they didn't really get to live their lives. His eyes showed only fury, he roared in anger and banged his hand on the projector for the keyboard, "Justice will be done! I will see whoever did this dead! Don't worry 76, I won't let your deaths be in vain...I will avenge you all..." he sighed, but then came back to reality, he still had a job to do.

He immediately began opening a transmission, and sending it only to the remaining members, no stray message waves. "Calling all former Overwatch agents! Repeat, calling all former Overwatch Agents! This is Reinhardt! We have a code red emergency! I need all remaining agents to report at our H.Q in Washington D.C! We're being hunted, seven of us are dead...I hope that persuades all of you to arrive." he closed the message and immediately got to work on getting ready for the meeting.

 **(Disclosed Location)**

Lena Oxten was just waking up, she had a mug of coffee in her hand, she was dressed in running shorts and a sleeveless shirt, ready to go running as she did every morning she could. She drank the last bit of her coffee and prepared to step out the door when-

" **Calling all former Overwatch agents! Repeat, calling all former Overwatch agents!"** came from her phone, her computer, and the goggles of her suit in it's glass case, and all she could do is look confused.

 **(Disclosed Location)**

Winston, the large gorilla, was quietly sitting in his wooden cottage, trying to keep his primal instincts at bay, when all of the sudden-

" **Calling all former Overwatch Agents! Repeat, calling all former Overwatch agents!"** the message came from his old helmet in the pile of armor he used to wear when going into battle, causing to furrow his bushy eyebrows in confusion.

 **(Disclosed Location)**

The rising sun peered through the windows of the house, Fareeha was wrapped in a towel, walking quietly to her bathroom to enter the shower, when she was suddenly startled, causing her to drop her towel by-

" **Calling all former Overwatch agents! Repeat, calling all former Overwatch agents!"** the voice of Reinhardt sounded from her old helmet and her cellphone. She picked her towel up and was fortunate that she was alone when she dropped it, and looked to her helmet in confusion.

 **(Disclosed Location)**

Angela Ziegler was quietly preparing herself for work, in her white coat, her paperwork ready to be submitted, when suddenly-

" **Calling all former Overwatch agents! Repeat, calling all former Overwatch agents!"** the voice of Reinhardt sounded from her old suit and her work computer. She walked to it's case and waited for what else the old war hero had to say.

 **(Disclosed Location)**

McRee was drinking himself away at the local bar, when through the earpiece he had attached to his hat sounded into his ear-

" **Calling all former Overwatch agents! Repeat, calling all former Overwatch agents!"** he spat out his drink at the voice of Reinhardt after ten years.

 **(Disclosed Location)**

Torbjorn was whistling away as he slid his welding mask on and began spraying the blast of fire onto a beam of steel. He almost dropped the welder in shock when-

" **Calling all former Overwatch agents! Repeat, Calling all former Overwatch agents! This is Reinhardt!"** He dropped his deactivated tool and listened to the voice of Reinhardt coming from his welding mask.

 **(Former Overwatch H.Q)**

Reinhardt moved as quickly as he could through the halls he used to know so well, he then made a quick turn and entered a large room of machines, but he only moved to one in the very corner, it was a large circular chamber, darkened on the inside. He threw his cane aside and put one foot in before-

" **Sir, shouldn't you wait for Winston to arrive, if the machine fails-"**

"I don't have time to wait for them computer, I have to do this now if I'm gonna have to fight again!" he went against the computerized voice's warning and stepped inside the machine. He used the small control inside and reversed a small scrolling device, the door slid closed and only bright light could be seen through the seams of the door as the device went to work.

After several minutes, the door opened, and a lone man stepped out, he looked around before his sight went dark, and he collapsed, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"Reinhardt, wake up partner you ain't dead." Reinhardt slowly stirred, he looked up to see McRee and Winston, his eyes sprang open in surprise at seeing them. The large gorilla chuckled at his surprised reaction.

"It was foolish to use the machine without one of us here to help, but luckily it worked." Winston admired the man, who looked at his once wrinkled hands, which were now smooth, younger hands. He gasped, looked around until he located a more reflective metal object. He ran over to it and looked at his reflection.

"I'm thirty years old again!" he exclaimed, his reflection showed his face from when he was younger, his eyes looked much more awake, less tired. His grayish hair and facial hair was now it's old raven black, his beard was shortened, and his leg was working like new. He only laughed in victory at how he could walk right.

"Now, if you're done admiring yourself, it would be nice if you greeted your best friend." Winston spoke up, he turned and faced the gorilla, they both joined their hands and pulled in for a common bro hug.

"It's good to see you again old friend." he smiled, but looked at the gorilla closer, seeing his armor. He looked to McRee who nodded as a greeting, Reinhardt nodded in return to the former member of the Blackwatch.

"Awww, did I already miss the reunion?!" the voice of Torbjorn came, they looked to see the short man approaching with a smile upon his face. Reinhardt walked over and they both in unison grabbed their right hands, both battling for dominance, seeing who could overpower each others arm.

"Ya've gotten younger since we last met, Rein." Torbjorn gritted his teeth, having a hard time against the much younger man's strength.

"And you've gotten older, Torbjorn." Reinhardt chuckled, but secretly Torbjorn was proving difficult to overpower. But finally Torbjorn gave in, but Reinhardt didn't gloat about it, he only shook hands with the short man as they were reunited.

"Has anyone else arrived?" Reinhardt asked them, but they all shook their heads. He looked disappointed, but he knew the rest were across the sea, so they'd probably wouldn't arrive for another day.

"Well, we can't start the big meeting until the others arrive, so until then, let's get to work, Wiston, you start getting everything up and running, asap, McRee, you're on lookout duty, if you see anyone who's NOT Tracer, Mercy, or Pharah, then you call them out, and Torbjorn, I need to speak with you alone." the group dispatched, but Torbjorn and Reinhardt stayed behind.

"Now, I have a special assignment for you, I need my old suit up and running again." Torbjorn stroked his long, scraggly beard.

"I can get it done, but WHEN I can get it done depends on it's condition." he explained. Torbjorn made his way to the workshop, the room was dark, until the lights came on automatically when he entered. There at the end of the room was Reinhardt's old crusader suit, the once glorious, shining mechanical armor that put fear in the hearts of almost every enemy they faced, now held up by chains to keep it stable, the reflecting steel now dull or rusted, and the huge rocket-hammer Reinhardt wielded in battle wouldn't activate as it used to.

"Alright ya old bucket o'bolts, let's get ya working again." he pulled his welding mask over his face. Back to Reinhardt, who was now at the main console, he watched the movements of the three who had not arrived yet, one was already halfway across the ocean to the U.S, the next was halfway across Europe from Sweden, and the final marker, still remained in the same location in England.

"C'mon Lena, we're gonna need you too." he hoped she would come, before he was forced to retire from Overwatch, he and Tracer were close friends, but he was also her mentor, then again, he was everyone's mentor before he had to leave. Which was mostly why Overwatch was taken over by corruption, without him to make sure they didn't go against the purpose of Overwatch, it eventually had to be shut down.

But he knew that once they were spotted in battle, the world would soon know that Overwatch had returned, and he would give the world the word of it on the news most likely, and he knew that when the time came to do so, he would expose the enemy for the deaths of half the old members of their cause.

Hours passed and the H.Q had fallen silent, except Torbjorn in the wrokshop, who was hard at work on Reinhardt's suit, trying to finish it as soon as possible. Reinhardt and McRee both stood in the command center, looking around the very place that used to house an army of noble soldiers and heroes.

"I remember when I first came to join Overwatch, heh, I had little choice in the matter, but later I came to like being a good guy, don't have to fight and kill for money anymore." the southwestern peacekeeper sighed, leaning against a wall, keeping his revolver close as usual.

"I remember the day well, when we assigned you to the Blackwatch, you were too eager to shoot whoever we were fighting before we even made a plan." the tall man chuckled. After their conversation ended, Reinhardt walked quietly through the darkened halls, he used to know better than almost everyone else, but suddenly there was a quick passing alarm, meaning someone had used the elevator and had entered the H.Q.

He ran to the large room again, hoping their base hadn't been compromised, but he was surprised to see the woman wearing blue combat armor. "Pharah!" he called, she recognized the voice and looked to see him, but she was shocked, he looked too young to be Reinhardt.

"Reinhardt, how is this possible?" her tone held mainly confusion, her mask shifted back into the suit, revealing her very attractive features. He chuckled, for he had expected this from all of them, he used to be in his early sixties, now he was thirty years old again.

"The machine worked. It was the last thing Winston tried to build for me before I had to retire, but he never got it one before it was too late, it was intended to reverse my age so I could keep Overwatch together and keep the corruption out, but due to the current circumstances, I had to use it. But it could only be used once, because it was merely a prototype, the blueprints were lost with the shutdown of Overwatch." he explained to the Egyptian soldier.

She seemed to think about the information she had just received, he defied the nature of humanity and reversed his age, this was how devoted he was to Overwatch. "Well, putting that aside, it's good to see you lass." he smiled, saluting to her, she in return saluted him.

"Sir, if I may ask, who else is here?" she asked, somewhat nervous.

"Winston, Torbjorn, and McRee, are all here." she seemed to wince at the name of McRee.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her with concern in his tone.

"I didn't know McRee was still around, it's not that I hated him, but he always tried to hit on me, and I'd rather not let him get in the way of my duty." he understood everything now.

"Well, McRee may act like...himself, but he is one of us, and we need him...there's no doubt about that." his voice stayed firm. She only nodded in response to that.

They held a few conversations about their lives after Overwatch was disbanded, her life in Egypt, and his in Germany. But they both eventually found their way to their old quarters. His was just a plain room with a bed and a connected bathroom. He set his stuff up, and moved around his furniture the way he preferred it arranged.

He stayed in the bathroom for a while to tidy himself up, he unloaded his clothes into his lone clothes shelf, eventually dropped himself into the bed and let his mind go blank, and drifted off to sleep.

 **(Seven Hour Later)**

 _Reinhardt stood before a lone figure, he looked closer to see who it was, but then he could only make out one person...Lena._

" _Tracer?" he asked softly, the figure came closer and into clear light, and it was her._

" _Aye love, it's been too bloody long..." her voice became slightly seductive, his eyes narrowed to her advance, her hips swayed in her slow walk. He felt different seeing her, she appeared more beautiful to his eyes, his heart skipped a beat when she placed her hands on his broad chest._

" _Lena, what are you-" she paced an index finger on his lips, and leaned closer to his face._

" _let's talk later, but NOW we make up for lost time..." she slurred and leaned in, getting ever so close to his lips with hers._

He was sitting up in his bed in an instant, "Tracer!" he looked around, seeing that he was in his room, he felt his forehead and noticed that he was lightly sweating, he threw off his light sheet and sat on the edge of the bed.

" **Sir, are you feeling ill, your heartbeat has raised rapidly in the last few minutes, shall I scan you and suggest a diagnostic?"** the computer sounded, only in his room though.

"That won't be necessary Computer, dismissed." the computer deactivated, he looked over to his clock he had set up, it read '7:27 A.M' "I've slept enough anyway." he got up from the mattress. He walked into the bathroom and splashed cool water on his face, and looked into the mirror. He cursed himself for his mind thinking of Tracer in such a way that his dream portrayed her. But then he thought more about her, did he feel anything for her, was this the age reverse at work? He was confused, he didn't know what he was feeling. He suddenly felt his face heat up when he kept seeing her in his mind, whenever he blinked, she was there.

The question he now held was, "Why do I feel this way all of the sudden about her?" he thought about it before going to get dressed and ready to start the new day.

 **(One Hour Later)**

The place was quite busy, Reinhardt, McRee, and Pharah were all in the command center, all chatting away. Torbjorn was in the workshop once he woke up, Winston however was now on lookout duty, he decided to give McRee time to rest.

But the elevator came to life as it went up, but then the intercom came on, "We have a visitor everyone." Winston's voice finished before closing the intercom again. The elevator came back down, closer, and closer to the ground. But it finally set down, and revealed a lone woman wearing white armor, but near her waist region was a red cross logo, and on her back was two golden wings built into the suit.

"You called for a medic?" the woman asked in a joking tone. She was none other than Mercy, Overwatch's once best medic on the front lines during the Omnic Crisis.

"Mercy, it's wonderful to see you." Reinhardt greeted the angel like woman as she landed before the three of them.

"You too old friend...except it looks like old isn't the word to describe you anymore, crusader." she gestured toward his now young look, he only wondered when Tracer would arrive, or if she would arrive.

"It seems that we're all brought back together on the worst terms..." she sighed, her wings retracting and lowering her head.

"Now are we gonna get down to discussing why we're all here?" McRee asked in an impatient tone, but Reinhardt only brushed him off.

"No, we don't begin until Tracer arrives, until she arrives, her life is at risk, and she's just as important as the rest of us are. She and Winston faced this threat at the museum heist and know what we're up against, but Winston unlike you is patient to share and withhold information at the right time." he answered the gunslinger sternly, who in return only huffed in frustration with the answer.

They got Mercy settled in and called Winston in from lookout duty, but soon Reinhardt was called to the workshop by Torbjorn. He entered the room full of machines, and then looked to see the four foot tall man. "Any luck Torb?" he asked, the other man only smiled in a smug way.

"See for yer'self."he activated a light, and it shone down on the suit. Reinhardt, shocked by the display walked close to it, he placed his palm upon the cool metal that made up the right leg, remembering when he wore this suit on the front lines during the Omnic Crisis. The once dull or rusted metal, now it's shining glory, it stood upright without trouble now.

The chest opened and revealed where he controlled it from the inside, he stepped to enter, but before he had a chance- **"Reinhardt, Torbjorn, get in here now! We've got movement on the surface!"** Pharah called over the intercom. He only sighed in frustration and started running to the command center along with Torbjorn.

Minutes later, they arrived, everyone was looking at the surface monitor, there was a red dot moving rapidly around. "What is is?" Reinhardt asked the group. But they all shrugged, not knowing who or what it was.

"Everyone, get to the elevator! Prepare for combat!" he ordered. Winston stood at the front, Pharah and McRee at his left and right side, Torbjorn held his hammer as a weapon behind them, and Mercy prepared to heal them if needed. The elevator came to life once again, it slowly came down, the few seconds felt like hours, the anticipation was driving them mad.

Then it came to a stop as it set down, but nobody was on it. They all looked extremely confused, who used it? Reinhardt stood his ground, not fearing death if it came to him. But then a voice, not an evil or seductive voice, but a friendly and kind filled voice sounded right next to him, "Whatcha lookin' at?" once he thought about the voice, he remembered it all to well.

"Tracer!" he laughed, turning to the brown haired woman standing next to him, wearing her orange elastic pants, her white landing shoes, on her torso was the British pilot jacket she always wore to stay warm when she used her power, the chronal accelerator over it, and her orange and white outlined goggles covered her eyes. He pulled her into a warm hug, having not seen her in ten years, sure he kept limited contact with the rest of them, but he figured it would've been best if he let her be.

"Uhhh, yes, who are you?" she asked Reinhardt once they broke the hug, he remembered that no one except Winston had seen her in the ten years since Overwatch ended.

"It's me Lena, Reinhardt." this shocked her to the core, he had the voice of the crusader she knew, but it was more golden than it used to be, but how was this man Reinhardt?

"But, h-how in bloody hell is this you, Rein?" she asked in a very surprised tone.

"He used the machine." Winston spoke up, she seemed to lose her shocked reaction and slightly nodded.

"Ah, you actually got it working after all, good job mate. And I see the aging reverse treated you well, Reinhardt." she smiled, gesturing to his young features. If it wasn't for her presence, he would have probable blushed at that comment, but he didn't want to make anyone think he had something going on for her.

"Thanks...well, now that we're all here, it's time." he said sternly, they all immediately ran to the computer, he stepped in front of them, he turned to the console and reopened the drive holding the data Soldier: 76, sent him. He pulled up the list of the dead agents of Overwatch. At seeing the list, their mouth dropped open, some of the best heroes were dead.

"What a bloody mess..." Tracer sighed, lowering her head in sadness.

He then opened a photo 76 had sent. It showed a shadow forming the dark figure he fought when he sent the warning message to Reinhardt. "This is what we're up against, this shadow and his companion, err, Winston, what did she identify herself as?" he asked the gorilla who tried to remember the female sniper.

"I believe her call name was Widowmaker." he added, Reinhardt nodded, returning his attention to the group.

"This shadow and Widowmaker managed to kill Soldier: 76, and his squad of fifteen soldiers in at least ten minutes. They all looked downright shocked, Soldier: 76 was one of the toughest ex-agents of Overwatch.

"Until we know more fully what we're up against, I'm going to assume they had outside help, how could they know the exact location of the members of Overwatch? If they are allied with anyone...this could start another war." he showed no fear on his face, he had to be the leader they needed.

"We're not already at war?! If they attacked our old agents, shouldn't we be hunting these terrorists down?!" Pharah interrupted, looking angry, not at Reinhardt, but at this shadow. And some of her words had truth in them.

"It was 76's last demand that we gather up and stay together, reform Overwatch and stand together once again. I brought us together once again to keep everyone safe, this enemy has been hunting all of us...one...by...one, and if we're together, they'll have a harder time taking us on, for we're stronger together, than we are alone." They were all shocked at the wisdom in his words, how it hadn't faltered over ten years.

"Now, I can't ask any of you to do this, but will you all follow me...this one time?." none of them rejected. In fact they all stood high, ready to follow him to the death.

"Then that's all I need to know." he walked off into the hall, leaving them all confused of why he walked off. But then they heard loud footsteps approach. Around the corner came Reinhardt in his crusader armor, he held his hammer over his shoulder, the yellow glow came from the helmet like head. But inside the suit, he had devices around his arms, legs, and his head, the one around his head transferred his eyesight to the large helmet on the suit, and tapped to his motor skills within his brain, transferring his every movement he could do outside the suit, the machine made him literally become the suit of armor.

"Let's get to work!" he ordered in a hardy tone, they could almost see his smirk through the armor.

Overwatch was back in business.

* * *

 **So guys, hope that was okay, I know Overwatch isn't out yet, but I think it's a cool idea. So if you don't know any of the characters in this, just look them up on google, simple. Now, if some of this didn't seem realistic, sorry but the future idea of this series needs Reinhardt to be younger, because this is gonna become a future Reinhardt X Tracer romance fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed this, It may be a while til I get another story out because I'm gonna be hard at work in school all week, need my time away from fanfic, but trust me, it'll be worth it when I come back, I promise. Also, I hope this story didn't seem boring in any way, but it'll get better later on, and sorry about that dream scene, just trying to make the chapter longer. Please review, and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
